Enterprise fabric networks are involving an increasing number of endpoint devices across different types of user groups. Accordingly, there is an increase in network traffic. Updating a map-cache while facilitating identification of a targeted flow quickly poses a challenge, especially when endpoint devices traverse virtual networks. A particular traffic flow (which may include voice and/or video) may not be updated in time to continue a service without interruption while the endpoint device traverses from one node in a network to another. These challenges are especially compounded in fabric architectures with the scale of external networks.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.